Large sombreros and giant burritos
by grangertash
Summary: Sam shows Freddie there's a lot more to life than studying. Seddie. One-shot.


"I'm hungry!"

I sigh, biting my tongue to stop myself from remarking on that fact that she is always hungry. I watch her as she moans and groans, making as much noise of possible to make sure we are aware of her empty stomach. She's lying on the floor, arms and legs stretched out, hair flying everywhere. Occasionally her eyes close and silence is suddenly present but soon enough she is complaining again.

It is to be expected, of course. It was naive of Carly to think that we could invite Sam over to study for History and she would actually study. The most studying she has done so far is using the textbook to kill a fly that was supposedly 'trying to steal her ham'. I'm starting to get tired of it, our exam is in three days and we are using our study time to try and convince Sam to learn something about the the history of Europe.

"Freddie, what date was the first evidence of Homo Sapiens in Europe?" Carly asks me, her head barely invisible behind the large book she was holding.

"30 500 BC," I told her.

"Hmm," Sam moans. "I could do with a BLT now."

"Will you stop thinking about food for a minute, Sam!" I sigh.

"WIl you stop being a dork for a minute, Freddie!" She imitates, her voice lowering and her face becoming distorted in to an alleged version of my face.

"This exam counts for half of our grade, Sam. You can't afford to fail this," I tell her, trying to somehow bring across the importance of studying, unsuccessfully of course as all I receive in reply is another food related remark.

"I haven't eaten in hours. How am I supposed to do this on an empty stomach!" She cries.

Carly lets out a sigh, her face suddenly appearing from behind her book. "Sam's right, Freddie. We should've known there was no hope for Sam taking this seriously if she hasn't eaten anything first."

"Then maybe she should leave then!" I say, attempting to get rid of her.

"Great idea, Fred-dork! I'll just leave the studying to you guys and I'll go get something to eat." She grins, jumping to her feet.

"No, Sam! You need to study," Carly calls, her 'Mom' face turning on, something I know Sam won't resist. I always wonder how someone like Sam, who won't even listen to the Police, can be controlled by someone as sweet as Carly. I like to think that in many ways Carly is Sam's conscious, the one thing that stops Sam from going too far.

Sam stops, turning around from the door with a twirl. "Can I at least have something to eat first?"

"Fine but we don't have anything in the house. Freddie, go take Sam to the Mexican around the corner," She tells me.

"What!" I yell. "Why can't she go herself!?"

"Because there's no guarantee she'll come back!" Carly says. She's giving me that look, the look that tells me I better do as she says. There's no way I'm going to say no to that.

"I don't need a baby sitter..." Sam begins but she soon catches Carly's raised eyebrows and sighs, "Fine! Come on, dork. Let's get this over with!"

I follow her out the door as she bounces down the stairs. That's another thing I've noticed about Sam, she seems to have an unlimited amount of energy. I guess it's to be expected as she does spend most of the day sleeping. She's surprisingly quiet as we walk to the restaurant. It's a rare event, a silent Sam. I watch as she seems to hope along the street, occasionally jumping over pot holes and sometimes doing a little twirl for a an unknown reason. She's rubbing her stomach and licking her lips the whole way there, I have to admit she looks pretty adorable. It's something I've been noticing a lot lately, how pretty she looks. Of course, it's only when she isn't screaming at me or trying to beat me with something heavy.

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie!"

"Ouch!" I scream as Sam hits me on the head was her palm, which is a lot more painful than it would seem, trust me.

"What was that for?" I cry, rubbing my head.

"We're at the Mexican! You've been standing staring at me for ages, it's freaking me out!"

I apologise and quickly enter the restaurant trying to hide the blush that was creeping on my cheeks. I laugh as Sam greets the waiter as an old friend, ordering 'the usual' and sitting in the booth that was marked as reserved.

"Do you come here a lot?" I ask her while taking a seat across from her.

She laughs, "I have a table reserved for me at all times, Freddie. What do you think?"

I nod, smiling as she fiddles with the salt and pepper that was on the table, she really can't sit still. "You know, " I tell her, "You're going to have to study eventually. You may as well get it over with."

She looks up and frowns, "I'm not going to study," She tells me calmly, as if it was an obvious fact.

"Then how do you expect to pass?" I ask her.

"If I pass, I pass. If I fail, I fail," She says with a simple smile.

"Wow, that's deep, Sam!" I joke.

"Look," She begins, her arms gesturing to me as she speaks. "I'm not going to spend all my free time studying for some stupid test. You have to loosen up a little, Freddie!"

"Grades are important, Sam," I tell her feeling a bit like some uptight school teacher.

"Who says grades are important?" She asks me.

I pause for a moment, searching for a witty answer but all I can say is, "Eh...parents, teachers, colleges..."

She grins cheekily and says, "Parents and teachers, who cares. Colleges, I'll worry about them when I'm trying to get in to college!"

"You won't get in to college without studying!" I argue although I was aware, with Sam, I am always fighting a losing battle.

"So, if I get a D on this test. Will that affect my chances of getting in to college?"

I sigh, "Not this test but in future tests..."

"You said it there, Fredward," She smiles cockily. "When it matters, I'll study. When it doesn't, such as now, I'll have fun!"

Her arms are crossed and I know Sam well enough to be able to tell when she thinks she has won an argument. She has that all knowing smirk on her face and her eyes are wide with an expression that says 'I win!"

"So, if you're not studying, you're eating Mexican. You sure know how to have a fun life, Puckett. Eating and sleeping, sounds awesome!" I say sarcastically.

She raises her eyebrows and chuckles, "You don't want to know what I do for fun!"

"So, if Carly hadn't made you study, show me the amazingly fun thing you would be doing right now," I say, fully expecting she doesn't have anything better to be doing.

"There's no point. You wouldn't do it!" She says smugly.

"Tell me and I'll do it," I say ignoring the lump in my stomach that tells me I'm an idiot for agreeing to involve myself in anything that involves Sam.

She stops and looks at me for a moment, one hand tapping the table and the other twirling through her hair, she's trying to decide whether I'm being genuine or not. Surprisingly I manage to hold my cocky gaze and she smirks and says, "Okay. Follow me. I'll show you what you're missing when you're hidden behind all those books!"

She stands to her feet and begins to walk off. "What about your food?" I ask her.

"I'm not hungry anymore," She shrugs.

I roll my eyes and follow her out of the restaurant on to the street. "Where are we going, Sam?"

"I'm going to show you that life is a lot more fun when you're doing something a little bit crazy!" She tells me in that evil Sam tone that I had so often ran away from.

I took a deep breath in and tried to disguise my fear with a confident bad ass expression. Though it seemed Sam was not not fooled as she raised her eyebrows at me and shook her head. "What's wrong with your face, Fredward?" She snorts.

"Just tell me what we're doing, Sam!" I sigh covering up my reddened face.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your anti bacterial underwear in a twist!" She laughs. "You see those men over there?"

She was pointing to two men who stood in front of the restaurant wearing large sombreros and traditional Mexican outfit advertising the store by each holding a giant burrito.

"What about them?" I asked warily.

"Well," She says putting a hand on my shoulder. "I really love large sombreros and giant plastic burritos!"

"So...?"

"So, we are going to steal their large sombreros and giant plastic burritos!"

I groan, "How did I know you were going to say that!"

"So, you too scared or what?" She teases me cheekily.

I shake my head and mutter, "No... it's just that's stealing!"

"What's life without a little bit of risk?" She says shrugging her shoulders as if stealing wasn't a criminal offence!

"How would we do it anyway?" I ask trying to logically disprove this idea so I don't have to chicken out.

"We run, we grab, we run," She tells me simply.

"That's the big plan?" I snort.

She sighs, shaking her head while flicking her hair out of her face. "Look, if you want to go back to studying with Carly, I'll just have fun myself and..."

"No! I'll do it!" I shout interrupting her before I even knew what I was saying. I don't know what came over me but the the second she had mentioned me leaving her and going back to study with Carly something has woken up inside me. I'm not the stealing type of person. I don't break the law or even the school rules. I don't want to steal massive burritos and giant sombreros! Though somehow the thought of not being here with Sam brings a numb pain to my stomach. I had said I'd do it so automatically and now I was faced with a excited Sam explaining to me the 'run, grab, run' plan once again.

"So, you know the plan?" She asked me while getting in to her running position. She was bouncing with anticipation, she seemed in her element whereas I was shaking with worries of life imprisonment or worse, my Mom finding out.

"Yeah...run, grab, run," I say shakily.

"Okay Fredward, lets have some fun!" She giggles and grabs my hand pulling me nearer the two 'victims'. I can't help but think there's something natural as she wraps her hand loosely around mine.

"On three, " She tells me and I nod. "ONE"

'TWO!

"THREE!"

I feel myself run forward, Sam's hand still holding mine tightly. We reach the two men and before I know it I'm laughing as I wrestle the burrito out of his grasp and pull the sombrero off his bald head. I hear Sam shout "RUN!" and I do as I'm told and sprint along side her with the two men chasing us and cursing. I run as fast as my legs can take me and I feel exhilarated hearing the men struggle to catch up with us.

I look to my left and see Sam running beside me, her hair is bouncing all over the place as a large grin is planted on her face. She meets my stare and giggles at me and I can't help but return the laugh. She grabs my hand again, and pulls me in to an alleyway and rests against the wall.

She doesn't let go of my hand and I don't question it. For whatever reason, I don't want her to let go. We are both out of breath and giggling, struggling to stand up straight. I don't know why but for some reason that felt amazing. The thrill of doing something against the rules, the risk of being caught, now I understood while Sam does it!

Catching her breath, Sam looks up at me, "So, was that better than studying?"

I laugh, "Much, much better."

She giggles as she places the sombrero on my head, "Even with a sombrero, you still look like a dork, Fredward."

I roll my eyes before turning serious, "Thanks, Sam."

She gives me a confused glare before looking away and saying, "For what?"

I shrug, "For giving me a glimpse of the life of Sam Puckett, I guess"

"I've got much more where today came from!"

"Well, maybe I might join you in your craziness every once in a while," I joke

I was expecting some sort of sarcastic comment but all I she says is a soft, "I'd like that"

There is a moment of silence and Sam takes my hand again, "Freddie?"

"Yeah," I mumble suddenly aware that our faces were alarmingly close.

"You really look ridiculous with that sombrero on" She mumbles, never leaving my gaze.

The next thing I know I feel Sam's lips on mine. After a moment of shock I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her closer, feeling butterflies in my stomach. Our lips linger on each others as if we were both memorising the feeling of this moment. I feel her lips part and I deepen the kiss, moving along with her. Everything feel so natural, I move my hand and gently stroke her face, running my thumb along her skin as our lips linger or each other for a moment longer before pulling apart. I catch her gaze and for second, as cheesy as it sounds, all I can see is her.

We don't say anything but it's not awkward, it's just nothing really needs to be said. I shake my head as I try to comprehend what just happened. I kissed Sam in an alley way wearing a sombrero with giant plastic burritos at our feet. I wait for the terror of what I had just done to sink in but it doesn't. For some reason that thought of kissing Sam doesn't scare me.

"Freddie?" Sam says breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'm freaking starving!"

I chuckle, some things never change.

**A/n: Hello again. It's been ages since I've posted anything. Had a bit of writers block lol But hopefully I'm back in the swing of it now! Hope you enjoyed this little fic, sorry it's so long, 2491 words : l . Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
